1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to email systems and related methods.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The accessibility, flexibility, and affordability of electronic messaging services such as email make them an increasingly important part of business and personal life. Email generally provides a cheap and flexible mechanism for sending a variety of different types of communications such as greeting cards, legal communications and notifications, advertising, etc. It is also increasingly used for conducting business by financial institutions and government organizations. However, existing email systems lack sufficient control over timing aspects of email for certain applications. Thus, a need exists for improved email systems.